


傅筹

by xian521



Category: all容齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 白发王妃 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521





	傅筹

第九章  
战枫带容齐来到镇北王府，镇北王宁千易给容齐安排了客房，好吃好穿照料着，而战枫则负责保护容齐的安全。  
宁千易听说临皇为了找容齐，贴了告示重金悬赏，数十日过去，迟迟未果。等到对方毫无头绪乱作一团的时候，宁千易这才出面跟临皇谈条件。  
过了几日，容齐被镇北王邀请去前厅会客，到了后发现傅筹也在，他向傅筹问好，傅筹回礼。扫视了一圈却发现竟没给自己安排位置，容齐质问镇北王：“镇北王这是何意？”  
傅筹抢先回答容齐：“齐君妃，今日就不要计较这个了，我们同属北临，不妨与我同坐吧？”  
容齐深吸一口气，掖着火走过去跟傅筹同坐，傅筹敬容齐一杯酒，容齐也回敬一杯。  
宴会正式开始，殿上衣着鲜丽的舞娘开始跳舞，镇北王不断拍手叫好，容齐却性致缺缺，傅筹则不停地劝他饮酒。  
酒烈，容齐有些醉意朦胧，突然，他感觉旁边伸过来一只大手，顺着他的大腿摸啊摸，还屈起手指在他的大腿上弹了几下，就像是在拨弄琴弦。然后渐渐地往上移，向着他的裆部前进。  
容齐强忍着呻吟的冲动，他用手使劲的去推开这只咸猪手，可是却没有作用，只能任由它肆无忌惮地撩拨他。他转过头，在宁千易等人看不到的时候，对着傅筹做着嘴型“拿开！”  
傅筹对着容齐笑了笑，然后也作出口型“偏不！”  
容齐简直要被他的肆无忌惮给气死了。  
傅筹不但不停止自己的行为，还得寸进尺地向前推移了，更加靠近容齐的下身。他承认，他就是这幺恶趣味，就想看着容齐急得面红耳赤，要哭不哭的样子，这会让他很有成就感。  
傅筹的大手终于抵达了目的地，他隔着衣物轻轻地揉弄着容齐的下体。  
容齐的脑子一下子就炸了，他蹭地一下子站起来。然后发现周围的宸国的各位王公贵族都在看着他，一下子脸涨得通红。  
“齐君妃，怎么了？是菜式不合胃口还是对表演不满意？”宁千易问道。  
“都不是。”容齐深吸一口气，“我身体不舒服，你们先用着。”  
然后离开了宴会。  
容齐跑了出来以后在院子里站了一下，就向着偏殿走去。  
等到走到假山那里的时候，一只大手从旁边伸出来，把容齐一把揽进了假山的山洞里面。  
容齐挣扎着，那个人俯下身在他耳边轻轻地吹了口气，咬了咬他的耳垂。然后问他：“齐君妃难道对末将没有意思吗？上次在围场，齐儿那个眼神，我真是终生难忘。”  
容齐哼了一声：“你自己多想，关我什么事？”  
傅筹恼他这个满不在乎的样子，抱住容齐的头，将容齐的身体向自己怀中按压。傅筹强势掠夺着许容齐口里的津液，纠缠着那躲闪的小舌头。  
容齐被傅筹的气息笼罩着，不禁身体发软，软倒在傅筹的怀里。  
傅筹抱容齐回房，昏黄的烛光在摇曳，给房间营造了一种淫麋的气氛。  
傅筹抱着容齐，将他放在床上，俯下身，再一次吻住他，同时大手不停，沿着容齐的身体往下缓缓抚摸着。  
拉开容齐的衣襟，大手滑进去，按压轻揉雪白的乳肉，使容齐在唇舌交织间泄出一两句呻吟。  
傅筹放开容齐的唇，来到容齐的胸前，张开嘴，含住乳头。舌头时而上下扫射，时而全部含入嘴中，用牙齿轻咬。  
“嗯嗯……啊……傅筹……啊……那儿……”胸前的快感让容齐放开了矜持，沉浸到了傅筹制造的快感之中。  
傅筹用手指拨弄着容齐昂扬的性器。或许由于是双性人的原因，容齐的玉茎长得非常秀气，洁白如玉杵，勃起后也不像傅筹那样青筋狰狞地暴露着，只是颜色深了些许，看起来也更加香嫩可口了。  
傅筹握住容齐白嫩的玉杵，用大拇指轻轻地摩擦抚摸着容齐玉茎上的小洞。  
容齐弓起身子，浑身泛着可爱的粉红色，像一只熟透的虾子。他伸出手去拍打傅筹的手，“拿开……拿开你的手……”  
傅筹不予理睬，床上的话谁能信？看他那越发挺立的小东西和下面泛滥的花穴，就知道只是口是心非而已。  
傅筹倒伏在容齐身上，俯下身含住容齐的玉茎，同时将自己的昂扬对着容齐。  
容齐被他的巨大戳住嘴唇，一股男人腥膻的气息扑面而来。浓密的毛发戳着他的脸，痒痒的。  
性器在嘴边反复摩擦，白色的液体涂在红唇上，就像给容齐的红唇涂上了白色的胭脂。  
在傅筹的不断催促下，容齐张开殷红的小嘴，将傅筹的巨物含入嘴中，并一吞一吐。听到傅筹闷哼一声，得意地加大了吮吸力度。  
傅筹被他弄得欲火难耐，决定自己动手，丰衣足食。他挺动着自己有力的腰臀，在容齐的嘴里驰骋。  
容齐被他弄得噎住了一下，吞吐不及。傅筹的东西太长了，一直顶到他的喉咙，引发了他的阵阵干呕，但因嘴里被东西堵住，也无法发出声音。  
傅筹下半身一下一下打桩似得在容齐嘴里动作  
。嘴上把容齐的玉茎也照顾得很到位，容齐身体颤栗颤抖得更厉害了，傅筹知道他快到了，于是使劲一吸，将容齐送上了快乐的巅峰，自己也随即在容齐的嘴里面射了出来。  
容齐双眼迷离，面色绯红，白色的液体从嘴角流出，汗珠滚滚，圆圆润润地，间或有一两滴从额角悄悄滑落。  
傅筹扶起他，将他身下压住的衣服抽出来，给他擦了擦嘴角的液体后，扔出床帐之外。  
昏黄的灯光下，屋子显得暖烘烘的。屋子里安静的很，床帐里面人影晃动着。一只玉手突然伸出来，扒住床沿，一张绝色脸庞慌慌张张地钻了出来。  
容齐刚探出床头，就被傅筹拉住纤细的脚踝，拖了回去。“齐儿，很舒服的，别怕。”  
经历了一番激情，容齐的头发早已散开。他摇晃着头，转过身，用脚胡乱地蹬着：“不行，你那幺大，进去我会死的。”  
傅筹抓住他的双腿，大分开，环在自己的腰上，欺身上前，堵住他的嘴。  
傅筹用手指伸入容齐的花穴之内，沾取了些晶莹的淫液。抽出手指一看，在烛光下，透明的液体晶莹透亮，他伸出舌头舔了舔，发现味道还不错。于是又弄了一些，塞进容齐的嘴里面，调侃道：“尝尝你的味道，可香了。”  
傅筹并不急着将自己的手指抽出来，他用手指在容齐的舌头上，像弹琴一样拨弄着。容齐嘴里的津液控制不住地流淌下来，顺着脖子，形成一条透明的水线。  
傅筹的手指在容齐的口腔里面到处肆虐。在容齐要抓狂之前，他将手指抽了出来。  
然后来到容齐的臀部。傅筹用手轻轻地抚摸着，扳开他的屁股，露出中间褶皱层层叠叠的后穴。在傅筹的注视下，小菊花竟然可爱的收缩了一下。  
傅筹狼性大发，嗷的一声，一口咬住了容齐屁股瓣上。  
“啊！”容齐惊叫了一下。  
傅筹将自己昂扬的火热放进容齐深深地股沟里，前后摩擦起来。性器一前一后地挺动的时候，时不时地撞击到前面花穴的洞口。花穴入口缓缓地流出了液体，洞口也慢慢地分开。每次傅筹的性器顶住穴口的时候，穴口会轻轻地含住他，软软的，暖暖的，很舒服。  
“啊……嗯嗯……啊啊啊啊……轻点……戳到了……”  
“爽吗？啊？”傅筹喘着粗气，下半身快速而有力地向前冲刺，双球撞在容齐的屁股上发出“啪啪啪”的声音。  
花穴口被戳得火辣辣地疼，股沟里面的巨物不听地摩擦着后庭，带来酥酥麻麻地感觉，同时让他感觉里面空荡荡地，想要什么东西来填满它，让它不那么空虚。  
“啊……进来……阿筹，填……填满我……”  
“让我进去你后面的小菊穴吗？”傅筹是很记仇的，刚才容齐死活不让他进入后面，现在他要让他亲口说出求他进去。  
“啊啊……进来，后面……求你，将军，阿筹……好哥哥……”沉浸在性欲之中的容齐淫荡的话张口就来，毫无清醒时的矜持自持。  
“小荡妇，我来啦。”说着，傅筹将硕大挺进了容齐后面窄小的花穴。  
虽然容齐的后穴有前穴液体的润滑，已经松软了许多。但傅筹的性器实在太大，容齐的后穴依旧被撕裂了，血液顺着傅筹的硕大滴在了床单上。  
“啊啊………好疼，出去……呜呜……疼死了，傅筹你这个骗子！你吃了什么？怎么会这么大！”后穴的撕裂让容齐泪眼朦胧的，扭扭身子，企图让傅筹从他的身体里面退出来。  
这动作不亚于引火烧身，傅筹本来就被温暖狭窄的甬道紧紧包裹着，正苦苦忍耐。容齐这挣扎，使甬道更加夹紧了傅筹的硕大。他忍不住了，抱紧容齐，开始在他体内冲刺起来。  
“别，别动。停下来……啊……疼……”  
“宝贝，我忍不住了。”  
傅筹在容齐体内大力征伐，一寸一寸地占领他的每一寸领土。忽然，硕大擦过了一个小突起，引发了容齐剧烈的反应。  
傅筹嘴角勾起，找到了，既然已经找到了容齐的前列腺，傅筹就专攻哪一点。每一次抽出插入都要狠狠地撞击那一点。  
“嗯嗯……啊……好哥哥………啊啊啊啊……阿筹……”容齐乌黑浓密的长发披散在床上，黑的发，莹白细腻的肌肤形成强烈的色差对比，带来极致的诱惑。  
傅筹把他的腿屈起来，搭在自己的两侧，整个人跪在容齐的两腿之间，双手抓住容齐乱晃的双手。腰部以高频率和高强度的力道向前挺进。  
容齐被撞击得向前晃去，又被拉住，拽回来，继续挨操，整个人被操得飞起，只能“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫个不停。  
“宝贝，宝贝，来，转过身来。”傅筹拍拍容齐的脸颊，让被操得失神的容齐稍微清醒一点。  
容齐整个人迷迷糊糊地，傅筹让干啥就干啥。他乖巧地转过身，屁股高高翘起，傅筹整个人趴在他的背上，双手撑在他的两侧，腰部向前耸动着，打桩似的将自己的硕大深入浅出地在容齐的后穴里面抽送。  
“啊啊……啊……呃……啊啊啊……嗯嗯……”  
这个姿势本来就很耗体力，在被干了这幺久以后，容齐手脚发软，整个人就像一团面团，任由傅筹摆弄了。  
由于整个人向下趴着，容齐的性器在床单上摩擦着，顶端的小洞由于受到了抚慰，流下了激动的泪水。  
看到容齐膝盖跪久了，都有些发红了，傅筹有些心疼。他亲亲容齐的美背，在上面留下片片梅花。”宝贝，咱们换个姿势。”  
傅筹抱着容齐下了床，来到桌子边上。  
桌子很小，根本躺不下他，害怕摔下来，就只能紧紧地抓紧桌子的边缘。同时，由于紧张，整个甬道变得十分狭窄，寸步难行。  
“齐儿，你放松啊，你这样我没法动啊。”傅筹有点哭笑不得。  
“我，我放松不了啊。”容齐带着哭音说道。  
没办法，傅筹只能把他抱下来，让他站在地上，然后扶着桌沿，以背后式接受他的进攻。  
“嗯嗯……慢一点……啊啊……太快了……”  
为了证明自己，傅筹使劲一挺腰，巨物进到最深处。  
傅筹将自己的性器抵住容齐的前列腺，大力地研磨起来，围绕着花心一直挑逗冲击。  
随着一声高亢的尖叫，容齐射了出来。  
后穴也跟着绞紧，傅筹头皮发麻，也跟着射了出来。  
傅筹将容齐重新抱回床上，压着他准备试试他前面的花穴，容齐却怎么都不肯让他进来：“今天不要了，我害怕，你的那个太大了！”  
傅筹热硬湿润的性器抵在会阴处，慢慢往穴口滑，故意在花穴口蹭了几下，把绵软的穴口蹭得颤抖着吐出一点淫液，便移开了，抓住容齐的双腿并拢，把性器夹在容齐大腿缝之间快速地抽插了起来。  
容齐一惊，只听傅筹道：“宝贝，说好的只蹭一下，我绝对不进去。”说完，加快了抽送的速度，滚烫的柱身紧贴着穴口，随着抽插的动作不断摩擦着敏感的花唇，又黑又硬的耻毛一下下扎在会阴和花唇上，有几根还扎到了花蒂，引起花道的急剧收缩，阴囊不断拍打在容齐双腿上，啪啪啪的声音连绵不绝，好像二人真的在交合一般。  
傅筹用容齐的腿夹着自己射了一轮，容齐的大腿内侧被磨得红肿，傅筹心疼得亲了亲两边，然后侧抱着容齐躺在床上。


End file.
